L for Love!
by 4gotten4good
Summary: Adina Morrison is a young FBI Agent practically straight from the academy. So why is it the greatest detective in the world hand-picked her to help on the Kira Case? She hasn't got a clue. LxOC
1. Dispatched

**Alright, I felt inspired to write this, and also I decided to make voting on my poll easier(or at least more active) I would put up at least the first chapter of the other stories. So, here is the first chapter of my L fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. I know it's short, but I make all my first chapters short to test the waters a bit, and see how people like it.**

L for Love!(Part 1: Dispatched)

"Adina, can you come over here for a second. I need to tell you something," my boss said after we had all been briefed on our next job. I was a bit puzzled, but waited regardless. I was only 24, a young gun in the FBI. Fresh blood, as they would say. What could I be so helpful with? Sure, I was fluent in Japanese, which is probably why I even got to go to this top secret job in the first place. My boss soon calmed my curiosity by filling me in.

"The reason I pulled you aside is because you have a special task to follow. This has been requested specifically by L himself, so I need you to take this very seriously and do the top notch work you can, understand?" He still had not told me what I was supposed to do, but I nodded firmly to reassure him. Despite my lack of experience he had always been confident in me. I would hate to let him down now.

Looking at me dead in the eyes Mr. Verner, my boss, told me why I was chosen. "L asked for a woman, young, fresh, who could blend in easily. He wanted someone closer to his age as to be inconspicuous. One of the suspects, who another agent will be tailing as I said earlier, is also young. L is most interested in him and believes having a young woman on his side will be a great asset. When he was told of you and went over your file he said you would be the best choice if possible. I knew you'd jump at the chance so I told him, over a computer meeting he had with us, that'd you would go."

'L? The greatest detective in the world, a mystery to all, asked for me?' My blue eyes lit up and a smile filled my once blank face. I gave Mr. Verner a huge hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much for this chance," I couldn't thank him enough. "Hey now, don't thank me. Thank L."

After finishing up the last bit of paperwork needed to be done before trip I headed back to my apartment. I had moved in about six months ago, but most of my things were still packed due to my procrastinating ways. 'Guess that worked out.' I thought to myself. Now I wouldn't have to worry so much about packing. I took all of my clothes, books, and other essentials. I was unsure how long I would be needed so I thought it'd be better to come prepared.

All night I tossed and turned, my mind unable to settle from the thoughts of the mission I'd been given. It made no sense why I would be picked. L must have had hundreds of thousands of choices of people from around the world. Women smarter than me or more attractive than me, or more whatever it was that L needed me for were surely out there. I was not sure if he needed me for my brain to help with the case or my womanly charms to help lure in the criminal. Either way he had to have had more experienced or just plain better women to have. I mean, this wasn't just any case. This was the Kira case.

This brought along worries within it. Little was known about the case, even by higher up FBI agents. This was highly dangerous, but I knew that. Danger was not something that worried me. And I was not concerned for any family or anyone close to me.

The song 'Papa was a Rolling Stone' comes to mind when thinking of my father. I've only ever seen him five times in my whole life, one of which I don't even remember. As for my mother, well, she wasn't exactly award-winning either. My life had largely been spent alone in the house, struggling to stay alive while my mother blew all our money on her drug habit. Her drug of choice was cocaine, a drug that made her do terrible things to get a hold of even the slightest amount. I moved out on my own as soon as I could and heard little from my mother other than the occasional beg for money. Every time I refused and she would spout lies of how she had raised me and how I owed her. I wouldn't feed her drugs and she was angry about it, end of story.

I was lacking in the friends department as well. I wasn't unfriendly, just very introspective. This made it hard for me to go out and develop those relationships. I was so used to being self reliant that I rarely sought out or even talked to others. It wasn't lack of capability, just a lack of instruction. When growing up I was always made to fend for myself, not to ask others for help or guidance. This led me down a mostly solitary path.

It wasn't completely horrid, though some may view it as such. I learned well and grew to be a tremendous people watcher. That was what sparked my interest in the field I now work in: Criminal Profiling. I loved observing people and learning from them. Now I can simply look at a person and tell a million different things about them.

All these different thoughts buzzed around in my head until I finally gave up any effort of sleeping. Thinking was also a big problem for me, as on occasions such like this is caused me to suffer from insomnia. Usually sleeping wasn't this difficult, but when new or exciting ideas, especially about a case, where zooming through me I just couldn't ease my brain away from them. I flipped through the channels as I waited for time to pass.

Finally, it was time to go. I brought all of my packed belongings to the private jet we would be taking over. There were a dozen other agents, and some had even brought along their significant others to join them. I couldn't blame them. This trip could last for months, maybe even over a year, and it was also very risky to go. Wanting to be with someone they loved for that time was reasonable.

I sighed, wishing I could say I had someone like that. I boarded the jet, quickly trying to find a subject change before my brain could take over and make me spend the whole trip mulling over all of my failed attempts at love. No one case stuck out in particular, they had just all ended so similarly that I was beginning to believe I would just spend the rest of my life alone.

Pushing those depressing thoughts deep into the crevices of my mind, I settled into my seat. The flight would take approximately 13 hours. That would be a good time to catch up on the sleep I had lost the night before. Relaxing, I shut my eyes to welcome the darkness that would hopefully last until our arrival.


	2. Unexpected Survivor

**Hey! Sorry this new part took so long. I'm trying to keep up with school work, my other story, trying to find a job, and still having a social life. Reviews make updates happen faster, I promise!**

L for Love!(Part 2: Unexpected Survivor)

As the plane landed I shut the file I had been reading. It was all the information on the Kira case gathered thus far. Even with that there was very little known about the bounds of Kira. What he was doing seemed to be impossible. Soon the unmistakable feel of tires bouncing on pavement signaled our arrival.

Once we had gotten all of our things off the plan we went to designated areas for instructions on the next step. We all split into different directions, heading to respective hotels to put away the belongings we'd brought. Once I'd dropped off my things, taken a shower, and got redressed, I headed out to the police headquarters just like my instructions said. I was to arrive dressed more like a secretary than an agent. I was also not to allow the police to know I was an agent, nor that there were agents here. This seemed a bit rude but L must have a good reason to keep such a big secret from the task force.

"Hi, I'm looking for the special task force for the Kira case. Here are my papers," I told the man at the front desk while showing him the official form I had received from L as proof of my validity seeing as circumstances wouldn't allow me to use my badge. After looking at the paper I'd handed him, he gave it back and pointed out the room where I was to go. I thanked him and hurried to the room he directed me to.

Upon entering I noticed all heads turned to me. They all stared as I walked over to the mysterious man in a trench coat standing over a lap top with a stenciled script L on the screen. Of course L wouldn't show himself that easily. I had hoped to get to meet him in person, but I would take what I could get. "It is an honor to be able to help in any way with whatever you need me for," I said with a small bow to the screen. I felt a bit silly but formality was a necessity not only in Japanese society, but when speaking to one of such a higher status than myself.

The room remained silent and the stares also continued. "Um… I guess L did not tell you that someone else would be tagging along," I stumbled, unsure what to say. I then noticed that there weren't any other woman in the room. "I have to admit I wasn't expecting a pretty girl like you. Or an America for that matter," one of the guys spoke for the first time. "Matsuda, that is no way to talk to a young woman, or a guest of L's," an older gentleman at the front scolded. This man seemed to be the captain from what I gauged. "I am Soichiro Yagami, captain of the squad. L did inform us that he would be sending in another assistant. I apologize for my team's rude manner."

"No need for apologies, Chief Yagami. 'Pretty girl' is not even on the list of bad names I've been called. I'm sure he meant no harm by it. My name is Rachel Hanson. It is a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances," I introduced myself, using an alias L gave to me, to the rest of the task force, hoping to keep the mood light and friendly. The somber nature did not change.

I gave up, hoping to receive some orders on what to do to at least keep from getting bored. "Miss Hanson, would you be so kind to fetch me a cup of coffee?" Chief Yagami asked. At first I was slightly insulted. 'How sexist of him!' I thought to myself. Not letting a bit of my irritation show I simply bowed and went to find the coffee pot. After thinking about it I decided that L told them I was for tasks like this. With an assistant cover that would make sense. Still, if coffee runs were all I was here for I would feel my presence was wasted.

Almost two weeks had passed and still the most I'd been tasked with was getting files for the members to go through. I was getting peeved and would have told L so if the computer he was communicating through wasn't always in front of all the others. It was then that Chief Yagami's desk phone rang. After a moment a few exchanged words he hung up with a distressed look on his face. "L, I just received a call from the director of the FBI."

I was stunned. I covered the emotion quickly; unsure as to whether or not this would put an end to the secrecy. "He informed me that there were thirteen FBI agents sent to investigate us and our families. Is that true?" "Yes, I thought it necessary to uncover Kira's identity," L replied smoothly. "What is this? Are we now suspects in our own case?" the chief shouted in outrage. I heard mumbles about not being able to trust L flutter out amongst the task force. "He said all but one of them had been killed, presumably by Kira. He's pulling out support except for the one remaining agent if they chose to stay," Yagami said more calmly.

I could not hold my shock in. Dead? They were all dead? How could this be? How had I avoided Kira's murderous gaze? "This is true as well. He informed me of this shortly before you called. I do hope she will chose to stay, she is quite vital to the success of the case," replied L. "She? Who is she? We want answers, L," demanded Chief Yagami. I just stared at him, afraid to say anything. The fact I lived when all others died was baffling.

"I am a bit confused as to why Kira's methods did not work on her as well. I will tell you who she is now though, due to current circumstances. She is standing right in front of you," L informed them. Once again, all eyes were on me. "Rachel? Why?" Matsuda asked in a hurt manner. "That's…actually not my name. I am Agent Adina Morrison of the FBI. And right now I am so confused I don't even know whether to be happy or to start crying," I admitted as I sank into a chair next to me.

It was then a twang of sorrow rippled through the crowd. Not only had I almost lost my own life, but all of the investigators that had come with me had been killed. That was traumatic news to receive all at once. "Agent Morrison, I am truly sorry that this all has happened. If you wish to go back home to America I will not hold it against you. I still stand by what I said with even firmer conviction now that you are the sole survivor of a Kira attack that you will be the key to solving this case," L told me through his computer.

I just sat there for a minute, pondering what to do. "No, I must stay. I cannot walk away from a case like this. I will help bring Kira to justice. It is my duty," I said firmly. There was no way I could just give up and quit now. I would not only be failing myself, but I would also be failing the twelve other agents that gave their lives for this case. "Before you all leave, I would like to give you one final instruction. Please, do not tell anyone that Kira failed in killing the thirteenth agent. It is my belief that Agent Morrison will be safer if Kira does not find out she is still alive. Also, from now on you will go by the alias Elizabeth Miller." We all nodded an agreement and left for the night.

The next day I arrived back at the station and Chief Yagami warned us of the dangers of continuing the investigation. "We now know that Kira will come after anyone who opposes him. Do not think you will be as lucky as her. If you have any doubts at all about staying on, I suggest you leave. It will not be held against you nor will you be demoted or punished in any way."

After hearing his words, only five other investigators remained. "Only five… Well, I am lucky that five other men were willing to risk their lives for this," the chief said in an exhausted tone. "I can tell that by staying you all have a strong sense of justice. I know trust you all completely," L told us. "Yeah, you trust us. That's great coming from someone who sits on the other side of a computer screen giving us orders while we risk our necks," scoffed one of the men who remained. "L, if you really expect this to go smoothly, and you really trust us and want to cooperate with us, then I think we should be working side by side," the chief told him.

Following a brief pause the mysterious man turned the lap top towards us. Instructions had been typed out for us to follow. 'I'm going to meet L!' I screamed in my head. This was what I had been waiting for. We all left the room then, meeting out front as the instructions had said.

"I really don't see why L still needs our help. There are only seven of us now anyway," one of the men commented. "Well, I trust him and I think we should help him," Matsuda said. "L had always been up front about needing the police force's help. I think he may have been waiting for this to happen," the chief said, "After all, there were many who distrusted L and after their resignations classified information was leaked. He had reasons not to trust us. Now that it is boiled down to just those who are willing to risk it all for the case, he knows we're trust-worthy."

I agreed with him, but one of the others still seemed offended by the idea. "I'm sorry, but I just can't work with him. Don't worry; I won't try to follow you. I have no interest in finding L," he said as he turned back and walked into the building. Now the six of us were all that were left. Six determined, justice-seeking law enforcers, and we were about to meet L.


	3. That's L?

L for Love!(Part 3: That's L?)

Anticipation swelled inside me with ever step. I was about to meet the world famous, greatest detective, super-sleuth L. I pondered what he would look like as we stepped into the elevator. Someone burly and muscular, perhaps? No, that didn't fit the 'L' image. A Sherlock Holmes look complete with odd hat, smoking pipe, large coat, and partner named Watson? Well, he did have Watari, but the rest seemed a bit farfetched. Maybe he'd be dressed to the nines, all business all the time. It'd look sharp like Bruce Wayne, which other than the kickass fight scenes L actually did seem like Batman, but with L's reclusive lifestyle that didn't seem to fit. A decent, up kept appearance that an average person has would probably be more fitting, especially for blending in for detective work.

The elevator came to a halt and we all walked out and down in front of the room L had told us. I gulped, nerves catching up to me now. I became incredibly self-conscious of how I was appearing in front of L, and of how the only reason I was still here was by some miracle Kira's death sentence hadn't gotten me. Looking around I realized I was not the only one nervous about this encounter. Chief Yagami took the lead, gripping the handle and turning it what seemed to be painfully slowly.

As the door crept open we stumbled inside, all anxiously waiting to see L. My eyes began scanning a figure in front of us starting from the floor up to the tip of his hair. His feet were bare, and one seemed to be scratching an itch on his other leg. Faded baggy jeans and a loose-fitting, white, long sleeve shirt were his attire. His skin was so pale it almost blended into his shirt and the bags under his eyes symbolized many a sleepless night he suffered. His dark hair sat rather disheveled atop his head. But the most interesting part was his eyes. Darker than pools of shadow, they mesmerized me from the start. At the moment they looked rather dull, but curiosity brimmed about the kind of sparkle his eyes got when an idea formed within him.

"That's L?" Matsuda whispered to me. I simply gave him a slight shrug, being a little confused by his appearance myself. A silence was growing quickly when once again the chief took the lead, "Hello, I am Chief Yagami." We all then held up our badges as the chief had and introduced ourselves one by one.

"Bang!" L had his hand pointed at us like a gun. Baffled as we all were we just continued staring at him until he explained. "If I was Kira, you would all be dead now, except maybe you, Miss Morrison. We know Kira needs a name and a face to kill, so from now on don't give your names away so carelessly." "That wasn't funny L. In fact, that was rather insensitive considering what she has been through," the chief defended me. I was thankful, for I didn't really feel comfortable standing up to L myself. "Was it? Well then, I apologize. Now, if you'd all kindly follow me into the living room," L strolled into the next room, taking a seat at the head of a coffee table.

"Oh, and please turn your cell phones off and leave them on that table. Also, from now on call me Ryuuzaki instead of L, just to be safe." He said as he seated himself in a very odd manner. His feet rested on the chair with his knees up by his shoulders, hands resting on them. He seemed almost like a lion cub, crouched to pounce in an improper form.

"I thought you said you trusted us? Are you afraid we're going to leak information about this meeting using our cell phones?" Aizawa said in an irritated way. "Oh no, I just hate it when I'm trying to talk and peoples cell phones are going off. It's quite distracting." L replied. His manner was both serious and nonchalant at the same time, if that were possible.

"One last thing, there will be no notes taken at these meetings. This means that all the information gathered and discussed will be committed to memory." Matsuda grimaced at L's words. Memorization was not his strong point. After we had placed all of our cell phones on the table we sat down to begin the meeting. L had a cup of coffee in front of him and he put two, no four, no six… How much sugar was he going to put in? The coffee to sugar ratio was quickly evening out. "Um, Ryuuzaki, if we know that Kira needs a name and a face to kill, why don't we just keep the media from showing criminals anymore?" Matsuda asked nervously.

I shook my head. "That's no good Matsuda. You saw what Kira did to Lind L. Taylor. If Kira's willing to kill his opposition that means he probably justified in his head that protecting the lives of the criminals is the same as being one. If we take away the source of criminals he'll start targeting those who are in charge of the media until we give."

"Very good, Agent Morrison." L said. "Kira is childish and hates to lose. I am also childish and hate to lose. It is this that makes him take my challenges head on and throws his own right back. But there is another way to use the media to draw him out."

"How? Aizawa questioned. "Hmm… How about this? We send out a report that the United States is outraged by the murder of their FBI agents. Nations agree to send fifteen hundred investigators to Japan. This will be on a much larger scale than what Kira faced with the FBI. Everyone is a potential threat. This will make him feel cornered and cause him to take some sort of drastic action."

This plan seemed solid. Criminals always make mistakes when their backs are against a wall. "Great! So Kira will think there are fifteen hundred investigators when there are really only eight of us. And since none of them are real he won't be able to get rid of any of them." Aizawa was impressed and a bit excited to be making progress. "Before you all start celebrating let me tell you the rest of what I think about the Kira case." We all quieted down and let L finish.

L put a thumb to his lips before continuing on. "Kira works alone. He had access to all of our classified information." "Wait, how do you know he works alone?" Aizawa interrupted. "Let him finish his theory first Aizawa, then you can ask your questions." Chief Yagami quieted him.

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill, and can control the time of death and the actions of, to some extent, his victims. We already know this much. Keep that in mind when we consider this." L pulled out a maker and began to write a small diagram. "On December fourteenth thirteen FBI agents entered Japan and began their investigations. On December nineteenth Kira began experimenting with his victims to see how much control he had of their actions and deaths. That means in this five day span he learned of the FBI's investigators. He did not know their names or faces and was at a disadvantage, which led him to experimenting to see how much control he had over his victims. And as we all know on Decemeber twenty seventh…" L trailed off and the room grew quiet. I just stared at the small diagram with dates and arrows on it. L began again to break the tension and get this meeting over with.

"Well, Kira's patter changed up a bit between the nineteenth and the twenty seventh. He killed twenty three people, the most active he's ever been. But they were all suspects or awaiting trial, legally speaking they were innocent. This means he must've needed them to kill the FBI agents. I'm sure that he would only need a few, and used the rest as decoys. He waited until eight days later to act to give the FBI time to investigate others so they couldn't peg the start of his investigation. I believe, no, I know that he was one of the suspects whose investigation began between the fourteenth and the nineteenth." He then picked up a stack of papers. "These are the files given to me by the FBI. Use them to help this investigation. For obvious reasons you can't take them out of this room."

Matsuda and Aizawa began buzzing with excitement. "With all of this information, even with this small of a group, we should be able to cover a lot of ground. There were only a handful of people being investigated in that time span." Matsuda said. "We'll split into two teams, one to investigate the heart attack victims and one to look into those the FBI were looking into." Aizawa decided.

"Alright, are there any questions?" L asked flatly. "Yes, actually, I have a question." We all looked at the chief who had spoken up. "You said earlier that you hate to lose, but doesn't that fact that you've shown yourself to us mean that you've already lost?" L became very serious at his words. "You're right, the fact that I've met you face to face and that I had to sacrifice twelve FBI agents does mean that I've lost the battle. But believe me I am not going to lose the war. This is the first time I've put my life on the line. I want to show to Kira that we are all willing to risk everything for this. And that justice will prevail no matter what." There at the end his face seemed to light up a bit as a small smile sprouted on his face. The team moral shot up at his words. "Now, I need to rule you all out as suspects first before you can leave so I will question you one by one." There were grumbles but once again Chief Yagami silenced them. One by one the others were interviewed. Finally I was the last to be questioned.

I sat down across from L who had another cup of sugar-loaded coffee in hand. No wonder he didn't get any sleep. "Now, I'm sure you have figured this out, but you look the most suspicious out of all of them." I gulped a bit and nodded. The sole survivor of a Kira attack? Of course that looks suspicious. "Good. If you realize you are in suspicion but have not tried anything has lowered your odds of being Kira. Now, do you have any idea what may have saved your life?" L's eyes drilled into me. I was the one piece of the puzzle he hadn't figured out and it was driving him mad. He did say he hated losing, and having to ask me instead of reaching the conclusion himself must be a small loss. I had drawn one conclusion but was unsure of it. "Go ahead; even if your theory is farfetched it will be good to hear."

Great, I wondered how much of my past would be drudged up when I told him. I sighed then began my explanation, leaving out details unless he asked for them afterwards. "Well, there is something. When I was eighteen I changed my name. Adina Morrison isn't the name I was given at birth, but as far as a legal standpoint goes it is my name." That was about as bare bones as I could get, and I liked it that way. No meddling details of pointless crap that wouldn't pertain to the case anyway. "So you had a legal name change? That should've been traceable to legal documents but Kira probably assumed the name on file was your true name. I didn't think such a thing would matter but that is a great clue. Thank you. I know you aren't Kira so you may go." I nodded and took my leave, thankful L didn't pry further. Sitting back down with the others I mentally prepared myself for the upcoming fight to find and catch Kira.


End file.
